Lost with Strangers
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Kirsten McClay is your average 17 year old schoolgirl that was until the plane she was traveling on, Atlantic 412 had crashed on the island leaving only sixteen survivors. And 45 other survivors of Atlantic 815. Rated M on the safe side.


**Note: For those who care Lost again will still kept going but I just wanted a try with this.**

**Note 2: Also correct me if I am wrong, but three of Hurley's cursed numbers are 4, 1 and 2 aren't they?**

**Note 3: set after the Jin Episode. (In Translation)**

**Summary: Kirsten McClay is your average 17 year old schoolgirl that was until the plane she was traveling on, Atlantic 412 had crashed on the island leaving only sixteen survivors. And 45 other survivors of Atlantic 511.**

**Title: Lost with Strangers**

**Rating: M**

**The new survivors: Kirsten McClay, a schoolgirl with the dream of becoming an actress. Sophie Lionheart, a young rising actress. Allison Forster and Max Causer, two newlyweds on the way to their honeymoon. Britney Wears, a 9 year old girl who lost her father in the plane crash. Tara Goldman, a Cop who was transferring to LA. Glenn Rosenberg, a criminal on the run. Parker Lanes and Paige Price, a 17 year old and 27 year old on the run as a couple. Kristen Gallagher, a badass, a perfect match for Sawyer. Michelle Kelly, a Wicca with spells. Terri Hatcher, a blind twenty year old and Guy Honshu, a deaf twenty- two year old and dating Terri. Amy Little and Natasha Springs, a lesbian couple, Wesley Jerkins, a man with a dark past and Lisa Cunnings, a picky supermodel.**

**Kirsten McClay pulled her blanket up further as she stared at into the ocean. She was going to LA for an audition for a TV Show, a dream coming true and she couldn't wait. But it meant going on a plane she was scared of. Maybe the fear hadn't of started if that plane Ocean Atlantic 511 didn't go missing and was never found, it was a month since the plane had believed to be crashed.**

**Kirsten had a seat near a man that seems so mysterious. He had a long black leather coat on and this mysterious handsome look. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a piercing blue. His hair was a wavy black, making him more mysterious. A look Kirsten wanted to go for a couple of times. Right now she wore a silky hot pink shirt with long black jeans. Her skin was on the pale side with hair that was a real dark red. The color of blood as Janine her best friend told her. Her amber eyes stared back out at the ocean, her nerves only calming a bit.**

"**Excuse me madam?" a waitress asked her**

"**Yes" Kirsten replied in her soft voice.**

'**Would you like anything?" she asked. Kirsten shook her head and the woman went on her way.**

"**Passengers please fastened your seatbelt, we are currently having minor problems but nothing to worry about" the pilot's voice spoke out of a speaker. Kirsten, a little worried put her seatbelt on.**

'**Hey, we will be okay" the man next to her said.**

"**Thanks" Kirsten replied but no sooner when the words were out of her mouth the plane jerked downwards. Kirsten almost hit the seat in front of her, she heard other murmurs and whispers as people started to panic. Kirsten started to breath in and out more rapidly, her worst fears were coming to life. Thoughts went through her head, what if they were never found, would her body be eaten by wild animals and left to rot?. And who ever heard of survivors? Kirsten couldn't remember a time when anyone was alive after a plane crash. Her last though as she blacked out was "Would I ever see Pete again?"**

**Kirsten opened her eyes expecting a warm bedside but instead she felt warm sand. Then Kirsten remembered the crash, she sat up instantly, white hot pain seared through her brain as the sun blared in her eyes. She heard shouting, yelling, screaming. She looked around, the wrecked plane sat on the beach. She saw many people alive but so many more dead. Then Kirsten did a head count, there were only 16 survivors including herself. Kirsten stood up watching so many scream for help. She saw a twenty something girl with brown hair just sitting against the trees. Kirsten's eyes now directed back to a child that couldn't be anymore then nine years old, she was crying over a lifeless body but the wing of the plane was about to crash on her.**

'**No!" Kirsten screamed ignoring the pain in her body that screamed in agony she ran towards the girl although it could be too late. Then a guy wearing a torn tuxedo grabbed the girl and pulled himself and the girl out of the way as the plane crushed on the body. Kirsten fell to the ground again, her legs were screaming in pain.**

'**Come on, we got to get away from the plane" a voice said. Kirsten looked up and saw a beautiful girl in a ripped wedding dress, the girl had wavy blonde hair that went pass her shoulders, green eyes and tanned skin. Kirsten allowed her to help her away from the wreckage. As she was set down Kirsten saw a familiar person maintaining order with a cop in blue. The woman was Sophie Lionheart, an actress that Kirsten remembered from "Within the tides" and "Betrayal" and a few other collections of movies. Sophie had tanned skin, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a real looker, but not too fat but not skinny either.**

**Once the order had been restored, the two wedding couples, the actress and the cop gathered the other twelve survivors. **

"**Listen up, it is obvious we are going to be stuck here until rescue comes so we will have to work together alright" Sophie replied. Kirsten watched a very cute guy leaning in.**

**The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, a total surfer babe really. He had freckles across his nose but he seemed a bit out of place.**

"**He's deaf" said another girl, this one had dark long reddish hair, big brown eyes, tanned skin, but she had held a stick in her hand.**

'**Oh, Does anyone know sign language?' Sophie asked.**

"**I do, before I came.. This" the girl said. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and he turned around. Kirsten and the others watched her make hand motions and gestures. The deaf guy let a moan and said something to Kirsten's dismay.**

"**How long when we get rescued?" He asked. Kirsten for some reason though completely deaf people didn't speak or something, but since the girl was blind and wouldn't see him response it made sense.**

"**Morons" the girl from before who had just sat and did nothing muttered. Kirsten glared at her, she looked about twenty and had brown hair in a ponytail, freckles and brown eyes, and she looked hot from a man point of view.**

"**What do we do then?" a guy around Kirsten's age asked, he had black spiked hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, he was a bit bluff like he worked out a little bit.**

"**We make camp here until we get saved, we need to salvage the place" the cop said.**

"**I am not sleeping in a tent like some jungle freak" a girl around twenty exclaimed. Though Kirsten was straight she could tell this girl was super hot and was a supermodel. She had long legs. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl skin was tanned and had a very good body that many other girls would kill for.**

"**We have to do what we can" the groom replied.**

"**And we are taking orders from an actress, two newlyweds and a copper?" the bad attitude girl replied. She took out a packet of cigarettes and started smoking.**

"**Hey, quit with that attitude, we need to work together despite our differences" the cop said. Kirsten looked at her badge, it said Constable Tara Goldman. Tara had given a look to a scruffy young man as to say something. Tara had a round face but a very good body. Her eyes were a light brown color and she had blonde hair tied into a knot. She had fair skin as well.**

'**Spoken like a true cop" the girl said.**

'**Well I will be hell bent on if I have to sleep on the cold ground, I want a blanket aleast" the supermodel replied.**

'**Sure you don't, you don't want that body to get damaged do you?" the other girl taunted.**

'**Hey, we have a small child here people" the Bride replied. Kirsten had remembered the child before whom the groom had saved, turns out the poor girl had lost her father in the crash and lost her mother years ago, now she was alone with an island full of strangers. Kirsten saw the mysterious man who sat next to her on the plane talking to the child, comforting her.**

"**Here what we are going to do, find food and water as much as we can, and since many people are dead we will have to use their things" Sophie replied.**

'**Use dead people things, ew!" the supermodel said again.**

"**If you don't mind I prefer to use someone whose alive things" she replied.**

'**As long as they are fine with it" Tara replied. Tara, Sophie and the two newlyweds frowned with an amused look on their face, Kirsten followed their gaze to two females kissing. One of them had been hurt a lot with scratches on her face. She had black hair darker then the darkest night that went down at her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and she had brown eyes that were almost black. The other one had light blonde hair that went up in a ponytail, her eyes were a light blue and she had pale skin with freckles.**

"**Like whatever" the model said.**

'**Be quiet, there nothing wrong with that" a woman standing next to the spiked guy said. She had dirty blonde hair, deep dark blue eyes and tanned skin.**

"**Right, two lezzos kissing, nothing wrong with that" the bad ass girl said. The two broke apart when they saw everyone staring.**

'**We couldn't help ourselves sorry, it just we though we lost each other" the blonde replied.**

"**It's fine with us, everyone had lost someone or almost had" Sophie replied.**

"**That's good, because if it wasn't well it would have been too bad" the black hair one said. Kirsten could smell a really sweet scent on the blonde that she couldn't decipher. As the talking had gone on the two vision and hearing impaired couple were telling each other what was going on.**

"**Boone!" a voice screamed in the distance making the others jump.**

'**What was that?" the blonde lesbian replied. Tara took out her gun and peered into the jungle.**

"**Careful" Sophie replied.**

"**Hello!" Tara called out but no sound.**

'**Maybe we should check it out" the bride said.**

'**Good idea, you two and Sophie come with me, the rest of you try to salvage anything you can" Tara said.**

'**You want to change first" Tara asked the bride.**

'**No" she replied. The four went into the jungle as everyone stared.**

"**I am Allison and this is Max by the way" Allison, the bride and wife of Max replied.**

'**Next to meet you, I am Tara and this is Sophie, a actress, I seen her in action and her movie "Don't say a word" was really thrilling" Tara replied.**

"**That's great, I wonder who that was" Allison asked.**

"**Well it defiantly isn't someone on the plane because they all either there on the beach or dead" Sophie confirmed.**

"**Boone, that name does sound familiar" Max replied, Tara froze as the three looked at her.**

"**Boone, Boone Caesthur or whatever his last name is, Shannon Rutherford, Kate Ryan, Jack Shepard" Tara said connecting the dots but the others weren't catching on.**

"**Who?" Max asked.**

**  
'You know those people of Atlantic 511, what if they are here" Tara replied. The three looked at each other.**

'**I don't know.." Sophie started to say**

'**I can locate any other life forms" a voice said scaring them. Tara almost fired until she saw the young beautiful girl, she was tall and had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a oval face.**

'**Hey, aren't you supposed to be back at camp" Allison accused.**

'**I can help, I am Michelle a very good Wicca, maybe even a witch someday" Michelle replied.**

"**Wicca, spells?" Allison asked.**

"**I can help" Michelle said again holding a book up, on the cover it said, "The real spell book, a must for any serious Witch/Wicca".**

**Michelle opened it**

'**Trust me" Michelle replied.**

"**How can we when you are a stranger" Allison asked.**

"**If I can locate these other hopefully survivors and if they have survived for a month we can get them to help us" Michelle replied. The three looked at Tara for answers.**

**  
'Worth a shot, go ahead" Tara said.**

'**Okay, here we go" Michelle said opening a page.**

**_I call upon Witches of light, show me the life, and show me the light._**

_**Bring me forth the ones that have survived the Atlantic Ocean 51, show them in the light"**_

**Michelle had chanted.**

"**Okay, we need to go to the beach if the spell had worked" Michelle said, without another word she walked off with the other three now trailing her.**

**Kirsten was folding her clothes back into her suitcases when the four plus one arrived back. Kirsten had gotten back most of her stuff. She got up and went to them as the others except the rude girl gathered.**

**  
'What did we find?" the blond girl asked.**

"**Sh, watch" Michelle said as she looked at the jungle, everyone else watched as well.**

"**What are you dweebs doing?" the girl, Kristen that Kirsten had learned retorted. She was sitting on a plane seat reading a book but the sky became dark, she watched in amusement as forty five on the other side of the island shone upwards, two were more closer in the jungle while some others were group in one spot and the beach.**

'**The spell, it worked" Tara said in disbelief.**

"**What's going on?" Kirsten asked.**

"**The spell, I used a spell to locate any human on this island, any survivor of the last plane crash and looks like they are here" Michelle answered. Kirsten stared in wonder, for a month she had always wondered if these people were myths, if they were really dead. Her younger paranoid brother Lucas was afraid that they would haunt him if he went to sleep because they had disappeared without so much of a trace, like themselves now.**

'**Son of a bitch" Kristen said softly staring as well. Soon the sky became crystal clear again, blue and the lights dimmed out.**

"**Okay, I think I know where they are, Sophie, Michelle, Max and Allison you're coming with me to find them" Tara said.**

'**I want to come" Kirsten replied.**

'**Sorry, one you are a bit young and I don't want anymore people then it is" Tara replied.**

'**Please, it's not like I am needed here" Kirsten pleaded.**

"**Constable just let her come with us" Sophie replied.**

"**Okay fine follow me" Tara said giving in. The six ventured through the jungle.**

**As they neared the other side they could hear voices.**

"**We should of moved our camp back here instead" Allison replied.**

"**Duh" a voice said behind them, the six turned to see the other ten standing their holding luggage..**

"**What are you doing here?" Tara asked. The black haired Lesbian stepped forward**

"**We figure it would be better and safer if we came together with the other survivors" she said.**

"**Good point, saves us time for when we get rescued" Sophie replied.**

'**Please" Kristen voice said, everyone looked at her.**

'**Those other people have been gone for a month, what makes you think we are going to be saved." She replied.**

'**Because we are" the dirty blonde replied from before.**

"**Uh, do we need to get our luggage as well" Kirsten spoke up changing the subject.**

**  
'No, we got them" the mysterious man who Kirsten found out was Wesley.**

"**Good, not long before we reach there" Sophie said, the large group walked until they reached the beach. Kirsten had never been so relief in her entire life to see more people.**

"**Hello" Tara called out getting their attention, they stared in shock, but it wasn't surprised, it was fear in their faces.**

"**These people are afraid, it's in their aura" Michelle replied.**

'**We come in peace, can we talk to the leader of this group" Tara replied. One of them, Jack Tara presumed from so many pictures she had seen from the missing people of the plane said something to another man who Tara was pretty sure that was Sayid. Jack turned to them again and stepped forward, a woman Tara was pretty sure she knew of, Kate Ryan a criminal that was on the run before she was caught and escorted back to LA, lucky for her she never got to LA. Like Glenn who was a criminal as well who had robbed a bank like Kate did. She stepped next to Jack.**

**  
'Who are you?" Jack asked**

'**We are survivors and the only survivors of Atlantic 411, we just crashed today" Tara said.**

"**And I presume from you people I seen in pictures are from Atlantic 511?" Tara guessed.**

'**That's right, there was originally forty eight of us but now there forty five" Jack answered.**

"**Listen, we crashed on the other side but we saw other people here so we moved here, unless if it gonna be a problem, I mean with less food and water" Tara replied.**

"**Not at all, actually there is water at the caves not far from here and we have a Hunter who can catch us boar, not to mention some of us can catch food" Jack replied.**

"**All sorted, a doctor, a hunter, the right supply" Kate replied.**

"**And a criminal?" Tara question, Kate looked away.**

"**You know I am not here to arrest anyone, I have better things to do then to be a over tight cop when we are stranded" Tara replied.**

"**Boone, I believe while we were on the other side I heard a female scream Boone" Tara asked. A guy and a girl both with blue eyes appeared behind Jack.**

"**That was me, Boone had almost fallen off some rocks and would of cracked his head open" the girl, Shannon Tara remembered replied. Before Tara said anything a monstrous roar broke out of the jungle, the other survivors jumped and joined the others as they watched the trees fall. Soon it had stopped.**

'**What in the hell was that!" Sophie exclaimed.**

'**Something so scary that we don't even know" a scruffy man replied, Tara wasn't sure if it was Sawyer or Charlie though.**

"**Maybe that the thing that dimmed the sky" Charlie/Sawyer said.**

'**Actually that was our doing" Tara replied.**

'**How could of you dimmed the sky" another man replied. Once again she wasn't sure if it was Sawyer or Charlie.**

"**Because of some freak of nature" Kristen replied back.**

"**I am not a freak, I am a Wicca who can do spells" Michelle said.**

'**Then get your spell to get us off the island" Kristen remarked.**

'**Hey, lets not do this again okay" Glenn replied. Tara hadn't still trusted Glenn 100 like she didn't trust Kate, both had a criminal record and didn't go to jail.**

"**Spells huh, never though they would work" the Charlie/Sawyer look-alike replied.**

"**That's because you people don't believe in them" Michelle told him.**

"**Well, if it can help us then it could do good for us" Jack replied. A girl with a round stomach came to them.**

'**Sophie, Sophie Lionheart" she exclaimed.**

"**Uh yeah that's me" Sophie replied. Tara vaguely remembered a pregnant woman had also been aboard of that cursed plane.**

"**Check out the girl, been eating too much" Kristen said.**

"**I am pregnant" the girl said, she had an Australian accent too.**

"**Right" Kristen said like she didn't believe her. The girl ignored her and focused on Sophie.**

'**I am Claire Littleton and I loved you in "Time explosion" Claire said.**

"**That's good, I am glad to have fans" Sophie replied. Claire looked really excited. The other Charlie/Sawyer look-a-like who Tara still couldn't tell apart stood next to Jack now.**

"**I don't think I seen her excited since she was kidnapped" Charlie replied. The survivors looked at him.**

"**Excuse me" the supermodel named Lisa replied.**

'**Someone was kidnapped, that it I am so not going to sleep alone" she declared.**

'**Oh no, it's okay he's dead now" Charlie said.**

"**But why were you scared of us when we first show up" Natasha the black haired lesbian asked. Her partner, Amy nodded her head in agreement of the question.**

"**It was nothing, we weren't expecting it" Sayid replied.**

'**Okay.." Tara said unsure**

'**Okay, since we got that sorted spread around and try to relax for now" Jack replied.**

"**What if someone catches us though?" 27 year old Paige Price replied to her boyfriend, Parker Lanes and who was 17.**

"**Why does it matter? We are stranded on the island and they can't really arrest us" Parker replied. Paige loved her boyfriend, even though this forbidden love was seriously frowned up in the real world, but Parker always had the knack for the right words. The two were in the Jungle, not too deep and still able to see the beach.**

"**Good major point" Paige replied as they kissed.**

"**What if we are rescued and Tara arrests us?" Paige asked again breaking away. Parker gave a little laugh**

"**When we are, we will ran away together, Paige you're not going to jail, I promise" Parker replied.**

"**Yeah I guess" Paige said as they kissed again.**

**Wesley stood at the end of the shorelines staring outwards. Well he wanted to escape his dark past but this was a bit too extreme. Although Wesley looked young he was actually about forty-five years old, by the looks of the lot he wondered if he was the oldest out of all the people here. If he was then he felt left out. Wesley took out a crisped picture from his leather jacket pocket and stared at it. It was him and a blonde woman smiling, she had blonde hair and tanned skin, her blue eyes shone with happiness. Wesley looked away as he looked back at the open sea.**

**Terri Hatcher had her life taken away at the age of nineteen when an accident caused her loss of sight and Guy's hearing. She wished she could see what these people looked like, who they were but all she could see was darkness. Guy' her boyfriend held an arm around her shoulder as they sat on what she believed was the beach. Terri relied on Guy's sight and speech while Guy relied on her hearing and sign language. Terri luckily had learned Sign Language in grade twelve and her first year at University. Both of them although had lost one of their senses still had remained as the hottest people at their University, and now they were stuck on a island, the only person who she could picture was Guy.**

**Britney Wears was only nine years old but she had been through a lot. Her mother died when she was seven and her dad died in the plane crash. Now she was with people she didn't know but knew she could trust. A boy around the age of ten approached her with a dog.**

"**Hi" Britney said glad to see someone her age.**

'**Hi, this is Vincent, I am Walt" he introduced. Britney patted the dog as Walt sat down.**

'**Do you have a father?" Britney asked.**

'**Yeah, he's building a raft so we can get off this island." Walt said.**

'**What about your mum" Britney wanted to know, Walt looked down.**

'**She died not too long ago, what about yours?" Walt asked.**

'**I lost my mum when I was seven" Britney said.**

'**Sorry" Walt replied.**

'**That's okay, hey you want to make a sand castle" Britney asked.**

'**Okay" Walt said. The two went down to the beach and started to make a castle.**

**  
**

**Kristen had made her own little place near a tent and read a book. Until someone handed her a small bottle with alcohol in it. Kristen looked up to see Sawyer**

"**Where did you get that?" Kristen asked, Sawyer sat down**

"**I have a stash of them, amazing what you can find in loot" Sawyer replied.**

"**Yes, not broken" Kristen replied lighting a cigarette up, it wouldn't lit so Sawyer grabbed it and lit it for her.**

"**Thanks" Kristen said.**

"**Want one" Kristen asked.**

'**No thanks" Sawyer replied taking a slip of the bottle.**

"**Your funeral" Kristen replied as she put the stick in her mouth.**

**Lisa was really picky, she had to go through six blankets to find one clean one, she lay on it now staring out into the ocean. Unlike the others she had taken her clothes off and went into her bikinis. Lisa looked around and noticed a couple of guys checking her out, for good measurements she flicked her hair behind her and lied down, as she glanced right she swore she saw one of the lesbians checking her out but the other one hit her on the arm. Lisa really loved her body, it had gotten her boyfriends, she was one of the people in her high school to have nearly slept with every cute guy there is. Including someone too close for people to understand.**

**Amy had hit Natasha on the arm playfully when she saw her checking out the supermodel.**

"**Hey, You know I wouldn't look at another guy or girl like that except you" Natasha said.**

'**Just making sure, I don't want another girl as a potential threat" Amy joked.**

"**No way, I love you, you know I wouldn't.. After.. you know" Natasha said as they looked at each other in the eyes.**

"**Don't say a word, that's over now" Amy said. Natasha nodded. Amy kissed her for good measurements.**

**Michelle sat on the beach meditating. Although many might not agree with her way of belief but if it can get them off the island she was going to try.**

**Michelle though back to her boyfriend, the guy of her dreams. The One. The one who saved her from a burning death. If he hadn't saved her then Michelle would have been lost forever. Michelle tried to turn her thoughts off again, but she couldn't help but to be afraid that she might never seen Xander again. She knew that was crap and that they will get rescued, not only will but have to, no one stays lost forever right?.**

**Tara adjusted her gun as she watched the survivors of the island. Like she had sworn back home she would protect all these people, even the ones such as Glenn and Kate. And that monster of whatever it was isn't getting it hands/claws or whatever on these people.**

**Tara closed her eyes, only if she had saved them, only if she had protected them, sacrificed her own life then she wouldn't of asked to be transferred as far as Los Angeles, but she didn't and it grieves her so. People had told her not to blame herself but she couldn't help herself, she had failed and she be damned if she fail again this time.**

**Glenn watched Kate in the caves, he was pretty sure what Tara had said about her been a criminal was true but now as he watched her it looked like Kate might of regretted it like him, looking for amends. But Kate probably had killed no one, he did, someone by accident. Maybe not enough redemption would make amends but he was going to start doing something right, and helping these people were the most concerned.**

**Sophie had brought along fan mail along with other things. She was really loyal to her fans so she replied to many as she could, although it wouldn't matter now, she was stranded on a island and there was no way on sending mail. Sophie had been on her way to Los Angeles for her movie Premiere but ended up here. And it was also to get away from her last ex boyfriend who needed her too much that he wouldn't let her go. Although he had raised a hand to her at one point he was more annoying then dangerous. Although at the end he had tried to shoot her in the airport. She had no idea what happened after that really.**

**Allison played with her diamond wedding ring, she hadn't taken her dress off because both her and Max agreed to keep it on in case they are saved, then they would go onto their honeymoon and finished it off. Max kissed her on the forehead**

"**I am glad we are married, well got married before we crashed" Max replied.**

'**Me too, I just wish I could have the honeymoon" Allison replied.**

'**We might" Max replied Allison smiled. They both, though at young ages and Max's Uncle totally almost ruined their day for some reason but they also wanted a child. But because of that incident months ago it might not be possible. Allison shook her head, she doesn't want to remember that. She kissed her husband like their was no tomorrow.**

**A/N, Okay so how was that, this was 14 pages by the way. This was just the introduction and all so you know a little bit about them. So please review, next is Kirsten centered chapter and we get to know her better.**

**Next time on Lost with strangers: Kirsten just crashed on the island but already questions if they would be better off not been saved. Also Kirsten's past reveal back a month ago when Ocean Atlantic 511 had crashed. Meanwhile Kate starts to bond with Glenn and Sawyer realize he has a lot in common with Kristen.**


End file.
